1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a host apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus and a driver installation method and computer-readable medium thereof, and more particularly, to a host apparatus and a driver installation method and computer-readable thereof which provides a latest version of a custom driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may form an image on paper. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, or a multi-function device having at least two functions.
A user generates print data by using a host apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) connected to an image forming apparatus, and the generated print data are transmitted to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus performs a print operation based on the received print data.
In relation to the foregoing, a driver is installed in the host apparatus to support functions of the image forming apparatus.
Typically, the driver may be stored on a disk such as a compact disc (CD) provided by a vendor and included with a user's purchase of the image forming apparatus or in the alternative stored on a storage device such as a hard disk mounted in the image forming apparatus. Otherwise, the driver may be downloaded via the internet from the vendor's server through the host apparatus.
If the driver is provided as a storage device such as a CD or a hard disk, it may not be the latest version.
In such a case, a user may initially install the outdated provided driver and additionally download the latest version from the vendor's server.
However, in the case of a custom driver fit for a specific customer, the vendor may not easily provide different drivers on CDs or storage devices mounted in the image forming apparatus for each user.
If a user downloads the driver from the vendor's website, a user who is not familiar with the Internet or does not know exactly what to look for may find it difficult to search for a particular custom driver f fit or designed specially for the image forming apparatus and install the driver.